1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pallet rack and more particularly to new and improved means for securing a decking panel structure on a pallet rack.
2. Prior Art
In the past, it has been found that where a decking panel structure has been installed in a pallet rack, that there is some tendency for the beams supporting the pallet rack structure to bow in such a way that the beams tend to move apart. Where the load is heavy enough, the decking panel structure comprising the wood or steel decking tends to drop off of the beams to a lower level of the rack.
It is, therefore, an important object of this invention to provide a pallet rack structure with new and improved means for preventing a decking panel structure from falling off of the beams by preventing the beams from moving outwardly in a direction apart from one another.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a decking panel retainer that is particularly adapted for securing a decking panel structure of different types to the beams of the pallet rack.
A further object of this invention is to provide new decking panel retainers that are particularly adapted for securing different types of decking panel structure to the beams of a pallet rack in order to prevent the beams from moving apart when the decking panel structure is heavily loaded.
A still further object of the invention is to provide new and improved decking panel retainers suitable for attaching decking panel comprised either of wooden planks or sheet metal decking or plywood sheets to the beams of a pallet rack in order to provide positive locks to prevent accidental dislodgement of the decking panel due to being heavily loaded.
The invention will be further described with reference to the accompanying drawings, which illustrate various embodiments of the invention, which are given by way of example only and not by way of limitation.